Bugs
Bugs are creatures created by the Announcer that inhabit Goiky. They are generally passive, but when provoked or in large groups they will poison and consume their victims. Abilities * Poison: The bugs are able to poison objects with their stingers, when stung, an object turns green, becomes immobilized, and dies unless cured with Anti-Poison. * Multiplication: '''The bugs appear to be able to multiply almost instantaneously, the limits to this are unknown. * '''Growth: The bugs can grow in size to devour objects whole, as seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". * Fire resistance: As of "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", the bugs have become immune to burning. Coverage In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Match mentions that Flower got surprised and went crazy when she saw a bug. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", a single bug is seen on a railing on a bridge where Flower and Firey are seen, after Firey says that it is present, Flower gets a large sledgehammer and smashes it, breaking the bridge in the process. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Flower throws an egg sac at the Announcer after he said BFDI was cancelled, the Announcer asks Flower what she threw at him and Flower says that she doesn't know, the Announcer says that they are bug eggs, bugs quickly emerge from the eggs and chase the Announcer, Bubble, Firey, Flower and Leafy, after being chased for a while the Announcer presses a "Delete Bugs" button and the bugs disappear. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", the challenge was to kill bugs, Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch are forced into glass containers, which were then filled with fireproof bugs, the bugs then proceed to poison and kill Yellow Face, Teardrop, Fries, Rocky (that eats one of Fries' poisoned fries and gets poisoned too) and Golf Ball. Nickel and Gelatin then suggest igniting Bomby to explode the bugs, which works. In "BFDI Is Back", a bug appears on the front cover of the book The Creatures Of Goiky. In Battle for BFDI, the bugs appear on the front cover of some books for example, Donut's Diary, that is because they share the same cover as The Creatures Of Goiky. Biology Bugs mostly come in two varieties, they can either be a dark-grey with purple spots, or a light-grey with red spots, they can have four or five legs, and some of them have a twin set of venomous stingers. Behavior Some bugs appear to be passive, but in large groups they can get aggressive and eat everything in their way and some bugs with stingers appear to be hostile. Bugs are omnivorous, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", they ate a rock, the TLC (which is made of metal), and the recommended characters. Trivia * Despite being called "bugs", they only have four-to-five legs in all of their appearances, while actual bugs have six legs. * David and Gelatin are immune to bugs. Gallery Assets bug egg.png|A bug egg bug eggs.png Delete Bugs.PNG|The DELETE BUGS button Poses Ice cube bugs.png|Ice Cube covered in bugs Book bugs.png|Book covered in bugs big buggy.png|A big bug cool bug.png bug stinger.png Scenes announcer bug eggs.png bugs popping out of eggs.png bugs eating rock.png|The bugs eating a rock delete bugs.png yellow face stung.png|Yellow Face after being poisoned BFDIA Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 New Cover.jpg Category:Other Category:Creatures Category:Non-Objects Category:Minor Characters Category:Species